


[Comic] Shuri's Grief

by potofsoup



Series: Movie fixits and responses [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, movie fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: Drew this after watching Black Panther, but set directly before it.   Basically Shuri is so strong and precious and it gave me a lot of feels.





	[Comic] Shuri's Grief

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> post on tumblr [here](https://potofsoup2.tumblr.com/post/180336352108/incognegro2017-potofsoup-im-sorry-this-is)


End file.
